Dilemmas, Dilemmas
by BurgerKingDrive-By
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is met with an offer from Rangiku Matsumoto he can't refuse. But it carries huge consequences. What will he do? Fortunately, two experts will guide him through the decision process. Will he make the right decision? WARNING: Suggestive situations and dialogue.


Toshiro was holding his baby son while he was sitting down on the tatami floor in the nursery room of their apartment. The baby had gone to sleep faster than usual.

"You were really tired, weren't you, little fellow?" He said smiling, as he looked at his son's tranquil face.

"Shiro." Said a soothing voice.

He turned around to see Rangiku standing inside the doorway. She looked absolutely ravishing. She was wearing a white tank top with spaghetti straps and denim short shorts that showed off her long, silky-smooth legs. The white tank top was short enough to expose her flat, toned stomach. The tank top hugged her astounding gravity-defying bosom. She wasn't wearing a bra. Modesty wasn't Rangiku's strong suit. Few would have realized she was a married woman, let alone, a mother of a six-month old.

"Shiro, wanna make another baby?" She said in a seductive voice, as she sat down in a kneeling position.

Toshiro turn his head away and looked straight into the room. He was absolutely shocked.

"Oh, man! Can't do! Said Mr. Meeseeks #1, as he popped out next to Toshiro's left shoulder.

"We haven't had a raise in our salary in over a century, the cost of living is high in this country, and we don't even have health insurance! Bringing another child is going to add serious strains into our finances." He said.

Another Mr. Meeseeks popped out, but on Toshiro's right shoulder, this time.

"Dude, look at her! What are you waiting for! Cried out Mr. Meeseeks #2.

"JUST DO IT!" He screamed as he imitated Shia LaBeouf's voice and body gesture.

"No, he can't!" Shouted Mr. Meeseeks #1.

"But what about the baby? We'll wake him up." Asked Toshiro, as he turned his attention towards Rangiku.

"I already fed him and he'll be out for 9 hours- he won't hear a thing. He was really hungry, you know." Rangiku said suggestively, as she leaned over to further expose her astounding cleavage.

"And just in case he wakes up early from his nap, we'll know." She said as she pointed to the baby monitor in the crib. They had another one in their bedroom to listen to him when he would wake up late at night.

"He only has a temporary job and it's only part-time!" Said Mr. Meeseeks #1

Toshiro looked at the Meeseeks as they argued their case.

"But he's learning how to code and other computer stuff, dude! By the time the other kid pops out, he'll be in a full-time position with better pay!" Argued Mr. Meeseeks #2.

"And if he doesn't get hire? What will he do with another mouth to feed?" Asked Mr. Meeseeks #1.

"But if he ignores her offer, she won't like it! She can be the most passionate lover. Or your worst nightmare, if you cross her. And if he ever wants to go all the way with her, she'll simply ignore him." Said Mr. Meeseeks #2.

"True, he'll have to suffer temporally, but he'll be better off in the long-run because he won't have to endure the financial strain of feeding another mouth, when he can't afford it." Countered Mr. Meeseeks #2.

"She can't stay angry at him forever. She, too, has to satisfy her needs, you know." He said.

"Like I said before: JUST DO IT!" Mr. Meeseeks #2 screamed as he channeled Shia LaBeouf.

"It's not like he's gonna knock her up again." He said.

"You need to realize that there is a higher probability of conception now because she recently had a child. Women are most fertile after they have recently given birth to their first child." Remarked Mr. Meeseeks #1.

Both Meeseeks made compelling arguments, but it was now time for him to make a decision.

He turned his head to face Rangiku.

"Ran-" He said as he was met with her tank top flying into his face.

He wiped it off with one of his hand, careful not disturb the baby. Rangiku was standing with her back against him as she was walking out of the room. Her denim shorts were lying on the floor. All she was wearing, was nothing but a black lace thong that showed off her firm, well-developed gluts. She was simply ravishing.

She turned her head and said in a sultry voice, "Shall we?"

Toshiro got up, and gently put the baby in his crib.

"Sweet dreams, little fellow. Daddy's gonna make his dream come true right now." He said, as he kissed his forehead.

He quickly left the room and went to find Rangiku.

That afternoon, the baby slept peacefully through the symphony of love that played in the next room.

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

 _While you're far away dreaming_

 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

 _I could stay lost in this moment forever_

 _Every moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure_

Toshiro sang his lullaby rendition of Aerosmith, as both twins quickly began to fall asleep. He was in the hallway, just outside the living room of their apartment.

He continue singing, imitating Steven Tyler, and rocking them to sleep. His other child was asleep in the nursery room and he only needed the twins to fall asleep to complete his goal. Then, he would be able to continue preparing for his job interview at a well-known software company. Mr. Meeseeks #1 had been correct- another child had put more strain on the family's finances. Twins further complicated the problem. So, Toshiro, needed to pass this interview and get the job. He felt confident, and every time he would look at his children he knew he couldn't disappoint them, so he devoted more time to perfecting his coding skills. He felt pumped.

"Does he always do this?" Asked Nanao, as she caught a glimpse of Toshiro's performance in the hallway, while she and Rangiku were sitting down on the living room floor having green tea. She was visiting them from Soul Society, and as the children's godmother, she had brought gifts for them.

"All the time. It's the only way they can fall asleep." Replied Rangiku.

"Well, you're lucky you have such a devoted husband." Nanao, said with a hint of admiration, as she drank her tea.

"I know." Rangiku replied.

Just then, Toshiro caught a glimpse of Rangiku. She looked at him seductively, and mouthed of his name. She had desire in her eyes.

"YEAAAAH, BOI! HERE WE GO AGAIN!" Shouted Mr. Meeseeks #2.

"NO!" Countered Mr. Meeseeks #1.

"He rocked her like hurricane last time, and my boy is going to do it again!" Replied Mr. Meeseeks #2, enthusiastically.

Toshiro swallowed hard and blushed. Now he knew the stakes were going to be much higher and he had to be prepared for his job interview more than ever before.


End file.
